


Momo's Hotel Visit

by twixmomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: Momo arrives in Japan for a week of new experiences and pleasures. [Currently on hiatus, focusing on one-shots.]





	1. Something new

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this photo https://i.imgur.com/QHhgTr0.jpg
> 
> This is my first time writing fic, and also my first time writing smut, so I hope this is enjoyable. This series is mostly PWP with bits of story sprinkled in.

Hirai Momo had just stepped off the plane in Japan, after a two hour plane ride straight from Korea. She was a bit tired from the constant back and forth travel, but she still wanted to see you. The two of you had made dinner plans, but decided to cancel them in lieu of Momo saying she has a surprise for you.

 

You hear a knock on your hotel door and excitedly go to open it already knowing who it is. Standing in the hallway is the gorgeous Twice member Hirai Momo, wearing an incredibly tight blue blouse that exposes her bra and her very large and shapely tits.

 

"I've missed you!" Momo shouts out, reaching forward to hug you and pressing her firm tits squarely against your chest.

 

"It's only been three days." You reply nonchalantly, as she playfully punches you and shuts the door behind her locking it tight.

 

Momo removes her shoes and takes a seat on the bed, you sit down next to her.

 

"So do you wanna do that thing we were talking about last time? Where you?" Momo asks.

 

"Of course, but I don't wanna be too rough with you, it would kill me if I hurt you."

 

"Oh please baby, I can handle it. I've taken a lot worse. Let's do it!"

 

Momo gets up and ties her long black hair in a ponytail and kneels in front of you as you sit on the edge of the bed. She puts her arms behind her back, as you grab a silk scarf that you used on Nayeon earlier in the week and tie her wrists together.

 

“Not too tight?” You ask, knowing that even if it was she would never admit it.

 

“No, it's good.” Momo replies with a cute smile.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Momo nods and moves her body closer to your crotch, an excited look in her eyes.

 

You strip both your shorts and boxers at the same time, kicking them across the room. You feel up Momo's big soft tits through her clothes, her bra poking through her blue blouse. You left her clothes still on considering she looked super hot in them, and you knew facefucking her would completely ruin whatever she was wearing.

 

Seeing Momo tied up and her in that tight blouse was enough to make you hard instantly, and with just a few strokes it doesn't take long before you have a completely full erection. You bring your cock in front of Momo’s waiting mouth, and slowly part her dark cherry lips with the tip of your penis, warming her up gently before you go full throttle. Momo's mouth widens as you push your cock further, beginning to feel more and more of her throat.

 

Your right hand grabs the back of Momo’s head as you begin to shove her further down your shaft. You pick up speed and thrust harder and harder, feeling the silky feel of Momo’s lips wrapped around your hard cock.

 

Your other hand joins the back of her head, and you use both hands to shove her face all the way down your cock, her lips meeting your balls. You begin to piston her wet mouth rapidly, enabling an onslaught of obscene sounds to come out.. The choking and gagging sounds coming from Momo’s mouth were utterly sinful, and saliva began to spill out of her mouth and drip down onto her blouse. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, the impact of your fucking really doing a number on her.

 

With every thrust you feel deeper and deeper into her throat, and if Momo had a gag reflex she sure was good at hiding it. The sensation of hitting the back of her throat constantly, and the slick feeling of her mouth taking your entire cock in and out was absolutely mind blowing.

 

You pull your cock out of Momo’s warm throat for a brief moment, giving her a chance to breathe. This also gives you the opportunity to admire the absolute mess you’ve made all over the beautiful girl. Her once elegant and unblemished blue blouse was now fully ruined, completely soaked with her drool, now transparent and contoured to her chest. Momo's tits were outlined underneath her bra, the shape and size fully visible and her hard nipples poking through the material.

 

Momo’s mascara had started running down her face, as well as streams of saliva smeared all over her cheeks and dripping from her chin. Most of the dark red lipstick that she was wearing had rubbed off, ending up smeared on the tip and bottom shaft of your cock.

 

Momo had stopped gasping, and looks up at you with the sexiest stare as if to signal the go ahead to continue your domination. Grabbing your cock still wet with Momo’s spit, you guide it back down her throat and continued pounding her pretty mouth, knowing full well that you were about to burst.

 

You had been fucking Momo's face for what felt like days, and you were not going to last much longer. You wanted to prolong your orgasm as much as possible, but your balls were tightening more and more with every slip into her soft lips.

 

It would have been just as pleasurable to drain your balls deep inside her mouth, but you badly wanted to make her face even more of a mess. After a few more thrusts in her throat, you pulled out your dick from her mouth with a loud pop, and began to slowly stroke your cock in front of Momo’s gorgeous face.

 

“Fuck Momo I'm gonna cum.”

 

“Cum for me babe. Give me that hot load and glaze my face all over.”

 

Momo’s voice was now low and whispery, which brought you to the edge even quicker. A few more strokes and the pressure that you’d been holding back finally erupts. Your first surge of warm semen sends two thick streams coating the left side of her face, the next one spilling onto the top of her lips and dripping down to her chin, and the third and subsequent lands on the right side of her face, a few drops landing on her blouse.

 

You cum for what feels forever and honestly didn't think you'd ever stop. You forced yourself to keep your eyes open, your orgasm so intense and long that you felt you were going to pass out. Once it finally subsided, you look up and see Momo’s face was absolutely covered, the white sticky semen on her cheeks mixing with the saliva from previously before. It was quite possibly one of the hottest things you’ve ever seen.

 

As you take your hand off your dick, Momo leans forward and slowly licks your cock from the base of your shaft to the tip, making sure to not miss anything. She takes the still throbbing tip in her mouth, and lowers herself all the way to the hilt, bobbing up and down briefly ensuring you're completely satisfied. Knowing how sensitive you are now, she slowly releases your cock from her mouth, but not before circling your tip with her tongue, making you spasm like crazy.

 

“You always taste so fucking good.”


	2. Peach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo surprises you with anal sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by https://i.imgur.com/kSiHzr6.jpg

You awaken abruptly, startled by a loud noise going off across the street as you look around your hotel suite, Momo nowhere to be found. You're not worried as her and her group are constantly busy, but the lack of her touch leaves you cold and sorrowful. You pick up your phone to look at the time, it shows 7:00 am. You were still tired, but without her warmth around you it wouldn’t be easy to fall back asleep anyways. You pull the sheets off, slowly rising and try to shake the cobwebs off. 

 

Feeling slightly frustrated, you get up to go wash your face, eyes still glossy with sleepiness as you find an unfamiliar bottle sitting on the counter with a pink sticky note attached. 

 

You pick up the note and read it first, it’s written in Momo’s very pretty handwriting with her cute signature drawing at the bottom. 

 

“Sorry I left without saying goodbye babe! You looked so peaceful sleeping so I didn’t want to disturb you. I have schedules early today and most of the afternoon, but I left you a special gift we can use later tonight. <3”

 

You pick up a small bottle with clear liquid inside, the label has Japanese characters you still have trouble reading, but you manage to make out the words “300ml Anal Lubricant”.

 

Jesus fucking Christ Hirai Momo. 

 

The two of you had never really talked about the idea of partaking in anal sex before, Momo wasn’t against it but it was something that she never really brought up. She had mentioned having it before, but didn’t really talk about her former partners, nor did you, it was something that didn’t seem very important to either of you. 

 

You wash up and get dressed, still shocked at the idea of Momo wanting anal. You put on a hoodie as you head out to find some breakfast. It was a little early for most places to be open, but you find a quaint hole in the wall place closeby that serves American breakfast. 

 

You can barely focus on your scrambled eggs, your imagination runs wild as you think of all the sinful things Momo wants you to do to her later. 

 

It’s almost 6:00 pm and the sun is going down, you’ve run out of things to do by yourself. You think about going to a cafe to catch up on some work, but you’re honest with yourself and you know nothing will get done with the thought of Momo on your mind. 

 

You return to your hotel room and lay on the bed watching some Japanese music show with artists you weren’t really familiar with, as your phone lights up and buzzes. 

 

>MM: I’m on my way to your hotel, but i’m stuck in traffic :>( I’ll be there within an hour hopefully. You better be ready to take me <3

 

Ninety minutes later a satisfying click comes from the door, and in walks the gorgeous Hirai Momo, wearing tight jean shorts, and a tucked white and grey striped sleeveless tank, her back almost completely exposed. 

 

“Wow, you look fucking great.” 

 

“Thank you,” Momo says blushing. “It took fucking forever to get here because there was some kind of weird festival going on.”

 

“Did you like your gift?”

 

“Of course. I-” You sat there speechless, not really knowing what to say. 

 

“You don’t have to say anything, you can thank me later,” she says with an ear to ear grin. 

 

“Let’s just do this. I need to blow off some steam after this long day.” 

 

Momo quickly strips her top off and unhooks her bra, revealing her big and round perky breasts, dropping her clothes to the floor. Turning her back to you, she slowly peels her shorts and underwear in front of you, giving you a show while revealing her perfectly curved and toned ass and a glimpse of her glimmering pussy. 

 

Momo climbs onto the bed next to you completely nude and whispers softly in your ear.

 

“Come fuck my ass.”

 

A tidal wave of equal anticipation and nervousness surges over you, as you strip off your clothes rapidly as if they were on fire. 

 

You take a few moments to bask in the sight of Momo bent over the pillows, still not entirely sure this was happening. You inch up behind Momo who's in front of the thick black headboard, ready to take all of you in. 

 

Squeezing the bottle of lube with a squish sound, you pour a generous amount onto your dick, rubbing it in to make sure you’re completely coated. You squeeze a dab of lube on your middle finger, pressing it inside her asshole and prepping her by fingering her lightly, as you tried to ready her for what was ahead. She gives out a slight moan, enjoying your touch inside her most intimate area.

 

She looks behind her with a reassuring look on her face. “Don’t worry about hurting me, I’ll be fine.” 

 

Grabbing your slick cock with one hand, you bring it to her asshole, gently pushing the tip inside and watching as her ass slowly swallows your head. 

Momo cries out briefly. You ask if she’s okay and she gives a quick nod, giving the go ahead to proceed. 

 

Momo’s asshole was vice-grip tight, you can barely just get the tip in as her flesh resists you, pulling out just as slowly as you pushed in. 

You reinsert your cock and manage to push yourself in a little further than before, Momo’s tightness warming up to you. You pull out again and squirt more lube onto your dick to help coat her insides. Inserting yourself for a third time, you feel her asshole opening up more, the extra slickness allows you to penetrate Momo even further, watching as her ass tightens and slowly engulfs you. 

 

This wasn’t the first time Momo has done this, but she had trouble adjusting to your length. You push more and more of yourself into her, watching her asshole stretch around you until you can almost fill her fully. Momo is gripping the sheets at this point, unable to deal with the feeling of her ass being thoroughly filled, her moans fill your ears with delight. You pull out again and give her time to recover, making sure she's okay before you continue.

 

You thrust back deep inside her asshole, Momo has fully acclimated your length and you’re finally able to embed your cock completely inside. The length of your entire dick has disappeared inside her widened asshole, as her tight walls surround you, pressing your balls firmly against the lips of her dripping pussy. 

 

“God, you’re so fucking tight.”. 

 

You press your hand into her left hip and pull her body back into your dick fiercely, pumping harder than you had been able to before. You place a hand on her right cheek, rubbing circles around for a while before giving a hard slap, her round muscular ass giving off a slight jiggle. Momo lets out a small shriek as you do it once again harder, watching as a red mark forms in the shape of your hand. You grab both hips and pull her back, piercing your cock deeply into her tight asshole as she moans and buries her head down into the sheets. 

 

“Fuck...you’re so deep,” her voice now barely audible, the pleasure overtaking her completely. 

 

Your thrusts become harder and longer, and you increase the speed as you fully impale your dick all the way inside her asshole. Momo’s moans become louder as you pound into her, giving her lasting full thrusts at an unforgiving pace that ensures she won’t be able to walk properly for days. 

 

The feeling of Momo’s asshole completely gripping your hard cock was heavenly, her tightness is absolutely overwhelming as you feel your orgasm approaching soon. You fuck her so hard and so loud that the sound of your balls slapping against her pussy reverberates throughout the room. You dive in and out of her ass, pulling out all the way to your tip, and then dipping back into her, filling her asshole to the hilt and ramming into her as hard as one possibly can, giving deep powerful thrusts as Momo screams with ecstasy.

.

 

You feel a tenseness building which can only mean one thing. 

 

“Fuck Momo... I’m getting close.” You can barely construct words as your breathing gets shallow and airy. 

 

“Don’t you dare pull out, “ Momo looks back with absolute lust in her eyes.

 

”Cum deep inside me. Fill me up.”

 

Hearing those words unhinge you, and you shove your cock into her tightness as deep as it was able to go, drilling her asshole as hard and fast as feasible, reaching the point of no return rapidly. 

 

“I’m gonna fucking cum.”

 

A few more thrusts inside her was all you needed as your cock convulses, and your balls erupt.

 

You grasp her hips tightly as thick hot semen flows out of your cock, flooding into Momo’s tight asshole, each spurt filling the inside of her walls. Each spasm brings more and more bliss, your thrusts become shorter and softer until you can barely move, feeling thoroughly drained. Your cock throbs as you slowly pull out, you gaze at Momo’s asshole as a massive current of sticky white cum pours out, dripping onto her thighs and soaking the bed sheets underneath. 

 

You both try and catch your breath, as Momo’s voice comes out first. 

 

“That was...so good. “ 

 

The two of you covered in sweat collapse onto the bed, completely spent.


End file.
